


Wishful thinking

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Domesticity, Indirect Kisses, LITERALLY, M/M, Melancholic because Corteo is thinking abt sad stuff and also bc yanno foreboding af, also direct kisses, do i look like i care, even if it's just melancholic, it gets too sweet at points, melancholic fluff, no because i needed some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Corteo would not have minded if the entire world had ended and this thought scared him.





	

Corteo would not have minded if the entire world had ended and this thought scared him.

He was aware that there had been a lot of positive things in the world, even in the hellhole that was Lawless. There had been people in the town that Corteo liked, including Cerotto, but not everyone was corrupt, not everyone was in the pocket of the mafia, or part of it. Even though lately, officially, Corteo counted as the later option as well. Or even worse - a traitor of the mafia.

And outside of Lawless, there were probably many amazing people and things to see. It did not make sense to want the world to end. And maybe  _ wanting  _ it to end was not the best desription either. He just… wouldn’t have minded it.

It would have made things easier. It would have ended the danger of the Vanettis. If there was an afterlife (and Corteo was raised as a good catholic boy, so he believed in that), Angelo could meet his family again. It’d all be settled. Organized crime is quite probably outlawed in heaven.

Sure, Corteo did wonder, whether any of them would get to go to heaven, but that was another can of worms he tried not to think about too much.

So, long story short, Corteo would not have minded if Judgement Day had just arrived. Sure, probably would not have been judged favorably, but… okay, now he was overthinking it. And probably… definitely going into hyperboles.

Point was, he would not have minded if everything just  _ ended  _ just about now. Maybe time stopping, or just stopping existing. He would not have minded, if his last living memory would have been Angelo curling up next to him, arms and legs wrapped around him, and in a deep sleep still.

It was just a little bit uncomfortable, their warm bodies with sleeping clothes, they definitely needed a shower after this, but Corteo couldn’t give a damn, as his fingers rested in Angelo’s hair.

Normally, Angelo looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Corteo desperately wished he could have eased the burden a little. Maybe that’s why he went him in in the first place.

Maybe that’s why he contacted Fango.

Either way now here they were, in Angelo’s old, depressingly empty apartment - Corteo wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been the first one Angelo had ever invited here. Actually, he was pretty sure he was the first one - Angelo made it pretty clear, and even his neighbours had told Corteo that Angelo barely ever talked with anyone, ever.

Now there was Corteo, and he was sure this won’t last long, because Angelo will go back, of course he’ll go back, but now he was here, and if this was his last chance to ease the weight on Angelo’s shoulders a little, he’s gonna.

-

While Angelo was cooking for them, Corteo went out to walk a little alone this time, discovering the town - especially one small shop he had seen before when they were out shopping. Right, he could do this.

It was weird, having money on his hands - when he was a child, he often felt guilty for accepting the money that Angelo’s mother had given to him. Part of him was already thinking about what to do - how to keep getting money after all of this is over. He figured that Angelo kept himself alive through all these years with pickpocketing people. Maybe sometimes even breaking into homes, when things got too tight. Corteo also knew how far hunger can push people, to do things they would not have done otherwise. He knew that making Lawless Heaven would attract the attention of the mafia, but he had to try, because this world ran on money. And alcohol meant money.

So now he had some money to spare, and nothing to do, and the mafia not being behind his back. Nobody in Lawless knew where Avilio Bruno had lived before arriving there three months prior, apart from Ganzo, and he wasn’t about to tell. So now he had the option of visiting a shop that he usually never did, not in his childhood, not while growing up - just a small confectionery.

The only times he could eat cakes and things like that was when he visited Angelo’s family, and after… well, later he didn’t have the money to buy any. There were always more important things to spend the little money they had.

So he bought a lot of things, multiple different cakes and pastries, especially after his eyes found something rare, and a bit more expensive.

Pineapple upside-down cake.

Corteo couldn’t help smiling.

“I would like all of that, please.”

-

Croteo actually waited until they finished eating what Angelo had made to show him what he brought back to the small apartment. He watched Angelo’s eyes widen from seeing the all the sweets, cakes and pastries Corteo had brought, especially upon seeing the tray full of the pineapple cake.

“...I think that might be too much.”

“For you and your sweet mouth? I doubt it.”

A small smile flickered in the corner of Angelo’s mouth, as he reached out to the pineapple cake. Because of course he picked that one first.

 

Obviously it  _ did  _ prove to be way too much. Corteo really overdone it, and after they were both full (Angelo  _ did  _ make the entire pineapple cake disappear, though), they were lying on the mattress, side by side, their fingers intertwined, without a word. There were no words needed to be said.

-

That night, when the moon came up, Corteo looked up and saw Angelo sitting in the window, a bottle of Lawless Heaven in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

He stood up, wordlessly, sitting right next to him, without a word, trying to squint and look around the dark apartment without glasses and try to locate his own pack of cigarettes - but Angelo just reached out and gave him his own, still not speaking, and Corteo accepted it.

The two of them, in the window, looking out to the quiet, dark streets.

Corteo sneaked a side glance at Angelo - his shoulders tense, eyes looking forward, as if he was seeing something that wasn’t there.

Corteo knew.

He knew and understood, he can’t help carrying his burden anymore, he had done his part. He helped him, gave him a reason to get close to the Vanettis. He can’t walk this road with him anymore, and he can’t get him out either.

He finished the cigarette, put it out, and just leaned forward, one hand on the back of Angelo’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

-

He can’t carry Angelo’s weight for him, even if he does look like he is carrying the world on his shoulders.

Angelo couldn’t wash off the blood from Corteo’s hands either, no matter what.

This is how things worked.

It didn’t mean they couldn’t make it more bearable to each other, though.

-

“After I come back…” Angelo’s voice was soft, and he was putting their foreheads together, his eyes were closed. “We’re gonna keep moving. I… I do plan on finishing the Vanettis, but if some of them get away…”

“Yeah…” Corteo whispered, unable to close his eyes. “...I guess it means I really shouldn’t buy all the utensils yet, right?”

Angelo’s smile was so small it was more like a shadow of a smile, before opening his eyes.

“We can buy them together, wherever we go after this. Your alcohol will sell everywhere.”

“And if Prohibition will end, we can still go back to your pickpocketing habits.”

Now  _ that _ earned a small laughter from Angelo.

-

Watching Angelo slowly walk towards the distance, to get back - to Chicago, and to Lawless, to his revenge, to being Avilio again, Corteo couldn’t look away until he saw the longcoated figure disappear at the end of the street. Maybe he just imagined it, but maybe Angelo’s shoulders were bit less tense. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Then took a deep breath, and started to walk back to the small apartment.

Maybe it’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
